


Animal Inside

by Mamlaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Isaac-centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: Isaac can see the wolves





	Animal Inside

Isaac Lahey can see the wolves. He doesn't know why, but he can. And he hates it. Everyone has one. Even the ones the aren't wolves. Everyone has a wolf, and Isaac can see them. 

~×~

Scott's wolf is big. Brown. With big eyes that make Isaac want to melt. But the wolf is too gentle, too kind. And Scott's wolf can't give Isaac's wolf what it wants. 

Instead Scott's wolf nuzzles Isaac's. Licks up his back to his neck and rests it's muzzle there, content at the feel.

It nurtures and soothes Isaac's wolf and while Issac loves it; loves the feel of being under Scott, Scott pressing him down and soothing him, Isaac wolf loathes it. His wolf wants to be controlled, to have an alpha figure, or  _the alpha,_ Scott's wolf doesn't. 

That's why Isaac doesn't stay like he wants to.

 

 

The wolf inside of Stiles looks too much like him. Skinny and fluffy and down right adorable. Isaac's wolf wants to break it.

Isaac's wolf wants to tear every part of it away until there's nothing left. But Isaac doesn't let it. Because he loves Stiles.

And that's why he let's Stiles do what he wants to him. Let's Stiles pretend that Isaac is Derek because that's what Stiles wants and Isaac would do anything for Stiles. 

And his wolf knows that. And it hates it. Hates knowing that Isaac, it's host, is weak. And that's part of the reason it's so eager to Harm the wolf Stiles has. 

But Isaac can't let it. 

Because he loves Stiles.

 

 

 

Allison's wolf is beautiful. Big, black and sleek, and it makes Isaac's wolf crazy. 

With need, want, and something Isaac can't place. He wants to, though, rather desperately. But then again, Isaac wants a lot; wants to be able to let Isaac's wolf play happily with Allison's, wants to feel right. 

Wants to let his wolf have a mate. 

But he's too young, Allison is too Allison, and his wolf is too freaky. Too ugly and broken. At least Isaac thinks it is. 

And nobody can tell him anything else. Because he's the only one that sees it.

 

 

The wolf that represents Derek is a lot like Allison's. But instead of driving Isaac's wolf crazy with lust, Isaac's wolf is impaled by a sense of hate. 

Loathing and fear. And Isaac knows his wolf is only feeling that because Derek is his alpha. Because Isaac doesn't feel that way about Derek. 

Sure, he's jealous of Derek for having the attention he wants from Stiles, but other than that Isaac loves his alpha.  

But his wolf hates him. And Isaac must obey the wolf somtimes.

 

 

Jackson's wolf is everything Isaac wishes his wolf could be. Long, lean, big, and so beautiful, even Allison's wolf can't compare. 

But Jackson's wolf dominates Isaac's. And Isaac's wolf is afraid of Jackson's. Not in the same fear it feels towards Derek's, no... it's more like a fear of the unknown. Because it never knows what Jackson's wolf might do next. Because it's practically insane. 

One moment, it will protect Isaac's, the next it has it pinned down and is growling at it. Just like how Jackson treats Isaac. 

Sometimes he's careful, taking his time. Other times, he's rough, and it's all about him and what his needs and his hands don't feel right around Isaac's hips. But Isaac takes it anyway. 

Because his wolf submitted to Jackson's, Isaac must submit.

 

 

Lydia's is just mesmerizing. Red fur, piercing eyes. And a howl that could send anyone running. Just like Lydia.

And Isaac's wolf wants to worship Lydia's. Because it's perfect, in every way, and his wolf likes that. And so does Isaac.

But Isaac doesn't listen to his wolf again with Lydia, just like with Stiles. Because Lydia doesn't want that, and Isaac would never force himself upon her like that...

But his wolf would.

 

 

Peter's wolf makes Isaac want to vomit. Isaac's wolf, however, loves it. More than it loves Allison, and more than Isaac loves Stiles. 

Because Peter's wolf treats Isaac's right. Controls it when it needs it, and let's it roam free if it needs it's space. But  _Peter_ doesn't  treat  _Isaac_ right, and Isaac knows his human self is more important than his wolf self, and he respects that. 

And Isaac's wolf hates him for not loving Peter like it does. But Isaac can't... 

Isaac won't.

 

 

Ethan's just confuses Isaac's. Because it's just likes Jackson's, but less dangerous...

It's just as insane, but it's safer... calmer. And Isaac's wolf submits to it in a way Isaac didn't think possible of it. And oh, how Isaac wants to submit with it. 

But he doesn't, because of Danny. Because he's seen the way he looks at Ethan. But Isaac's seen the way Ethan looks at him, and he knows he could if he wants to. 

Submit. Have a mate. 

But he doesn't. Because friendship is more important.

 

 

Erica and Body's wolves go together. They fit, like a puzzle. And Isaac's wolf hates being between them.

Because they belong, and they work better when Isaac's not around. So he leaves them alone. And it makes his wolf happy, which makes Isaac happy.

It's funny how the sickest things can make someone happy.

 

 

Malia's wolf isn't an actual wolf. It's part wolf. But its mostly coyote. And Isaac's wolf doesn't like that, and tells Isaac to stay away.

But Isaac doesn't listen, because Malia understands what he's going through with Stiles. That's why they get along. That's why they do things to get Stiles angry. That's why they fit together.

It sorta scares Isaac; that he can fit with someone, anyone, especially Malia. But he likes it. Isaac Lahey likes fitting.

And he also likes it because his wolf hates it.

 

 

Jordan's is breath taking. Big and dog like. Black, brown, white, and red all blend together perfectly to make Jordan's wolf.  And Jordan's wolf makes Isaac confused.

Not like Ethan. But in a sense of home... like Camden. Almost exactly like him. And Isaac's wolf doesn't like it because it can't be him, but it's so much like him he almost believes it is. And he wants it to be.

And Jordan is great. He's caring, charming, cares, and feels so good on top of Isaac it makes Isaac want to scream. And his wolf want to howl.

And all of it overloads Isaac's brain, and confuses him. Because Jordan is perfect. And he wants Isaac. But Isaac can't. Not with Stiles and Allison and Peter.

But he wants to. Desperately.

~+~

Isaac Lahey's wolf controls him sometimes. Other times he controls the wolf. Sometimes they blend together perfectly and Isaac enjoys it. And it enjoys Isaac. And sometimes Isaac wishes it would die, and it wants to tear Isaac's throat out.

But Isaac lives with the wolf. He hates it, but he lives with it. He wants to get rid of it. Just like he wants to get rid of everyone that's hurt him. And anyone's he's hurt.

Isaac wants to feel, fit, and love. But Isaac wants to live. He wants Stiles, but he wants Jordan. He wants to be controlled, but he wants to be dominant. He wants a lot. And so does his wolf.

But as long as they're together, they'll never be satisfied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
